se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bronisław Komorowski/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Koehler (C) and his wife Eva Luise Koehler (L) express their condolences to acting Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski at the funeral of late Polish President Lech Kazcynski and his wife Maria at Wawel Castle on April 18, 2010 in Krakow, Poland. Kaczynski, First Lady Maria and leading members of the Polish military, government and the arts were killed when the presidential plane they were traveling in crashed while attempting to land at Smolensk, Russia, on April 10. Delegations from around the world arrived to pay their last respects. (April 17, 2010 - Source: Sean Gallup/Getty Images Europe). Bronisław Komorowski - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Poland's President Bronislaw Komorowski speaks to his counterpart Joachim Gauck. Reutters Bronisław Komorowski - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Prezydent Bronisław Komorowski przyjął ministra spraw zagranicznych Niemiec Franka-Waltera Steinmeiera (fot. PAP/Jacek Turczyk) Angela Merkel - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| After the working session Angela Merkel met the Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski for a bilateral meeting. Photo: Bundesregierung/Bergmann Francia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Prezydent Bronisław Komorowski i prezydent Nicolas Sarkozy. prezydent.pl Bronisław Komorowski - François Hollande.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski i Francois Hollande. Fot. HANDOUT REUTERS Países Bajos * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Willem-Alexander.jpg| President of the Republic of Poland Bronisław Komorowski paid a visit to Holland on September 20, 2014. It has been the first visit on the highest level to this country for last ten years. In June 2014 the Royal Couple – Their Majesties The King of the Netherlands Willem-Alexander and Queen Máxima paid an official visit to Poland. Embassy of the Republic of Poland. Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI. - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski meets with Pope Benedict XVI. prezydent.pl Bronisław Komorowski - Francisco.jpg| Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski, left, and Pope Francis share a word on the occasion of their private audience at the Vatican, Saturday, April 26, 2014. (AP / Vincenzo Pintol) España * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Queen Sofia, First Lady Anna, King Juan Carlos and President Komorowski; photo - EPA Bronisław Komorowski - Felipe VI.jpg| El príncipe Felipe junto a Ángel Villar, el presidente polaco, Bronislaw Komorowski, y Mariano Rajoy. J. C. C. EFE Bronisław Komorowski - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El príncipe Felipe junto a Ángel Villar, el presidente polaco, Bronislaw Komorowski, y Mariano Rajoy. J. C. C. EFE Italia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski rozmawiał z Giorgio Napolitano. prezydent.pl Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski and his wife (L), Italian President of Republic Giorgio Napolitano (C) and Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (R) attend John Paul II Beatification Ceremony on May 1, 2011 in Vatican City, Vatican. Bronisław Komorowski - Enrico Letta.jpg| Spotkanie Prezydenta RP z Premierem Republiki Włoskiej. prezydent.pl Bronisław Komorowski - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi riceve a Palazzo Chigi, il Presidente della Repubblica di Polonia, Bronislaw Komorowski. Bergamo Post s.r.l. Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents of the Arraiolos Group (L-R) (1st row) Bronislaw Komorowski of Poland, Christian Wulff of Germany, Pal Schmitt of Hungary, Giorgio Napolitano of Italy and Anibal Cavaco Silva of Portugal, (2nd row) Danilo TÃ¼rk of Slovenia, Valdis Zatlers of Latvia, Heinz Fischer of Austria and Tarja Halonen of Finland pose for a family photo in the Maria Theresia Hall of the presidental palace at Buda Castle in Budapest on April 8, 2011 prior to their fist day official talks. The meeting will be continued tomorrow. Getty Bronisław Komorowski - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski (R) and his Finnish counterpart Sauli Niinistö attend a welcoming ceremony at the court of presidential palace in Warsaw, on March 31, 2015. Photo AFP-LEHTIKUVA Bronisław Komorowski - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Discussion between Bronisław Komorowski, on the right, and Jyrki Katainen. EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Irek Dorozanski Reino Unido * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - David Cameron.jpg| NATO bierze kurs na Polskę. Od lewej: Anders Fogh Rasmussen, Bronisław Komorowski i David Cameron. Łukasz Kamiński/Kancelaria Prezydenta RP Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Wojciech Jaruzelski i Bronisław Komorowski / fot. W. Laski /East News Bronisław Komorowski - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Byli prezydenci Bronisław Komorowski i Lech Wałęsa Krzysztof Burski / newspix.pl Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Aleksander Kwaśniewski i Bronisław Komorowski. Polska Agencja Prasowa / Jacek Turczyk Bronisław Komorowski - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Candidatos a la presidencia de Varsovia, Bronisław Komorowski y Lech Kaczyński en el picnic antes de las elecciones locales de 2002, foto: W. Traczyk. fuente:Agencja SE / East News Bronisław Komorowski - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| Prezydent Bronisław Komorowski i marszałek Sejmu Grzegorz Schetyna / PAP Andrzej Duda - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski i Andrzej Duda /Michal Dyjuk/Reporter /East News Rusia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski and Dmitry Medvedev. prezydent.pl Ucrania * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski and Viktor Yanukovych. Photo: Chancellery of the President of the Republic of Poland Bronisław Komorowski - Oleksandr Turchynov.jpg| Poland's President Bronislaw Komorowski (R) and the Secretary of the National Security and Defence Council of Ukraine, Oleksandr Turchynov (L) meet for talks concerning the situation in Ukraine and security in the region in Warsaw, Poland, on March 5. Photo by AFP Bronisław Komorowski - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko (right) raises aloft the hand of his Polish counterpart Bronislaw Komorowski during a session of the parliament in Kyiv on April 9. REUTERS Fuentes Categoría:Bronisław Komorowski